<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still no actual sharks in this scuba diving fic by Stinastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538300">Still no actual sharks in this scuba diving fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar'>Stinastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick Up Lines, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, jaskier pick up lines, scuba diving instructor geralt, still no sharks in this fic, thirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything for my fandom fiancée, apparently! Geralt is a scuba diving instructor and Jaskier wants to swim with sharks, apparently. Jaskier is thirsty for his new bf. Bad pickup lines happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still no actual sharks in this scuba diving fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt fill for ElectricRituals: OKAY, I hope you're ready for this. I'm thinking... Jaskier wants to swim with sharks and OBVIOUSLY, Geralt is the hot scuba instructor. Bonus points for the line, "Hit me with your pet shark!" &lt;3 (ILY SO MUCH)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did you even get a wetsuit that colour?” Geralt asked, staring.</p><p>Jaskier grinned, admiring the purple wetsuit he was wearing.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Looks good babe. I hope you didn’t pay a fortune for it.”</p><p>Jaskier scoffed.</p><p>“I still want to look good, Geralt. Fashion still matters in the water.”</p><p>“Always look good.” Geralt muttered. Jaskier grinned.</p><p>“<em>Thank</em> you! I’m so glad you think so, even if you are contractually obligated to think so as my boyfriend.” He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist.</p><p>“Ok. Very cute. Now come on, let’s get in the water.” Geralt extricated himself from his boyfriend’s arms and started walking deeper into the water.Jaskier pouted. “Come on! I have a paid lesson in an hour.”</p><p>“I’m coming. When do we see the sharks?”</p><p>“You aren’t even in the water yet. Learning to dive is first. Sharks are another day.”</p><p>Jaskier pouted again as he waded into the water after Geralt. Suddenly he tripped on a rock and fell towards Geralt, who caught him quickly, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“Mmm. This shows off the goods nicely” Jaskier murmured, gripping Geralt’s wetsuit-clad biceps, then rubbing them up and down.</p><p>“Focus.”</p><p>“Oh, I am focused.” Jaskier ran his hand down Geralt’s chest. “Is that a shark in your wetsuit, or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p>“<em>Jask</em>.”</p><p>“Can I pet your shark?” Jaskier purred.</p><p>“Jaskier, <em>really</em>.”</p><p>“Hit me with your pet shark.” Jaskier said with a smirk and twinkling eyes.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake, why did I agree to this.”</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>They leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“Now. Get your cute butt in the water or I’m not teaching you anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcannon that they haven’t been dating very long, and Jaskier doesn’t actually even know how to swim, and thinks he’ll just be able to like, wing it 🤣🤣</p><p>---</p><p>Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖<br/>Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!<br/>Find me on tumblr under stinawrites &amp; stinastar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>